The purpose of this study is to explore a role for cell-mediated immunity in the pathogenesis of patients with paraneoplastic neurologic disorders. These patients manifest anti-tumor immunity clinically that is associated with antibodies to onconeural antigens that we have cloned. We are studying whether these patients harbor T cells in their serum and spinal fluid that recognize and kill autologous cells expressing onconeural antigens.